1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to micropatterning of molecular surfaces, and in particular to micropatterning of the surfaces of polymeric materials and of self-assembled monolayers via selective irradiation.
2. Background Information
The term “surface micropatterning” refers to the creation of spatially heterogeneous surfaces with different chemical functionality, hydrophobicity or morphology with micron or submicron feature sizes. Surface micropatterning provides an excellent technique for the study of surface-induced phase separation of: thin film polymer blends and block copolymers, intermolecular surface forces between heterogeneous surfaces, object 2D self-assembly processes, nucleations and crystallizations, and excess interfacial free energy phenomena. Patterned surfaces can be also used as universal templates to assist self-assembly and selective deposition of materials such as: polymer and inorganic colloidal particles, nanoparticles, and biomolecules such as DNA, proteins, peptides and cell biomolecules. Surface patterning has been performed on different surfaces using, for example, homopolymers, polymer brushes, hydrogels, self-assembled monolayers (SAMs), or Langmuir-Blodgett films. Different strategies have been used, including microcontact printing (μCP), X-ray irradiation, ion and e-beam direct writing, and other mechanical and photochemical techniques.
However, it remains desirable for the patterning method to provide high pattern feature resolution and to be biocompatible, thereby allowing patterning of biomolecular surfaces as well as patterning of surfaces with biomolecules. Surface patterning using well-defined photochemical processes is also advantageous since it opens the opportunity for selective physisorption and covalent bonding of external ligands. It would therefore be desirable to provide a surface patterning method and system having all of the above characteristics.